


Pretty green eyes

by Kindred



Category: How to Train Your Dragon (Movies)
Genre: Anthro Toothless (How to Train Your Dragon), Dragon Lord Toothless, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Hurt Hiccup Horrendous Haddock III, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Protective Toothless (How to Train Your Dragon), Teen Hiccup Horrendous Haddock lll, half dragon Hiccup, magic user Hiccup
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-08
Updated: 2018-06-08
Packaged: 2019-05-19 16:07:47
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 915
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14877023
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kindred/pseuds/Kindred
Summary: Toothless is a Dragon Lord and is enthralled by the chef's son.





	Pretty green eyes

The offered gifts to the Dragon Lords, normally they offer them food and ships, weapons and precious stones. But the Dragon Lord wanted something different he watched the Chefs of the village son walks around. His eyes light up as he watched the green-eyed teen avoided the others as he collected his plate. Stoick notices the Dragon Lord’s stares at his son and watched “Do you like magic, my lord?” Stoick asked, deep green eyes looked down at the large Viking and raised an eyebrow.   
“It’s an important part of our lives.” He tells him “Do you have a magic user?” He asked   
“Yes.” He stands up and walks over to his son.

He towered over the teen as he placed his hands on his shoulder and pushed him towards the centre of the room close to Dragon’s throne. “Dad I-I don’t want to do it.” He whispered   
“Our Lord wants to see magic and you are the only magic user we have,” Stoick tells him, Hiccup looked towards the dragon eyes and swallowed a lump in his throat and nodded. “Good boy.” His father grinned; he turns to the Dragon “My Lord my son would like to show you a display of his power.” He moved out the way as the 17-year-old stood there looking scared, there are many in his village that shun him because of his magic and his father in the past order him never to use it. Looking up at the Dragon Lord the teen saw the interest in his eyes and he figured he is safe as long as the Dragon wants to see it. 

Turning towards the fire Hiccup took a deep breath as he pushed his sleeves up to his elbow and then plunge his hands into the fire. His clan gasped as they watched as he pulled his hands back out with a ball of fire in his hands. The dark-haired dragon leaned forward in his chair as he watched this human boy hold a ball of fire…human, I think not…he tells himself as he watched the teen did a fire dance he was breathtaking, he couldn’t take his eyes off the boy, he could see marks appear on the teen’s arms seeing in a pale blue light moving from his hands down his arms. When the green-eyed teen stopped he presses his hands together squeezing the fire until it formed into a red jewel. He then walks up to the Dragon Lord and held it up to him. “My Lord.” He whispered, Picking up the gem he looked it and then at the teen smiled.  
“Perfect.” 

Sometimes the Dragon was in the hut built for a king, he was still staring at the gem, it was beautiful red and he swears he could still see the fire hidden with him. There was a knock at his door making him stand up and walks over to the door and open it, there stood looking scared and shaking was the magic user with the pretty green-eyed. “Hiccup what are you doing here?” He asked, he was happy to see the teen but he seems to be scared of his own shadow.   
“My father has decided that…” He stopped for a moment and turned his head to look over his shoulder, the Dragon Lord looked from him to down him to the group of people stood there watching. “…I’m to be your gift.” He whispered.   
“I see, and if I say no what will happen?” Hiccup looked up at him with fear.   
“I-I will be locked up until the next Dragon Lord arrives.” He whispered that is when the Dragon sees the bruises on the teen’s face. 

He held out his hand to the teen that took it without hesitation and then pulled him into his hut. Once the door was closed the Dragon pulled the cloak off Hiccup and looked at him hooking his fingers under his chin and looked at the bruised cheek and busted lip. “I said no at first.” Hiccup whispered  
“They don’t like magic-users here do they?” The Dragon says as he rubbed his thumb across the bruises. Hiccup closed his eyes wincing at the tenderness.   
“They think we bring bad luck.” He felt tears gather in his eyes. “My father saw how enthralled you were with my magic and thought why not kill two birds with one fish. Get rid of the magic user and please the Lord.” He whimpered.  
“I’m going to tell you something that I haven’t told any mortal in a very long time. In my tongue, my name is hard to say but in your tongue my name is Toothless.” Hiccup looked up at him and frowned as Toothless wiped his tears away.   
“Toothless.” He whispered “Strange name for a powerful being.” He says as he kept stroking the teen’s face.   
“It is.”

He took the teen’s hand and led him toward the bed; Hiccup blushed and looked down at his feet “Yes I plan on claiming you tonight. It will be your father’s and his village loss. They have no idea what they have, you are no normal mortal. I watched your fire dance and saw the markings on your skin and your eyes, so much like my own.” Hiccup looked up at him and frowned.   
“I don’t understand?”   
“I believe you are a dragon born and somehow you ended up here with these Vikings. But now I claim you and take you with me.”


End file.
